


Нестандартное лечение

by SantAiryN



Series: Writober 2019 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, PWP, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), it was oyster's fault
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Азирафель пригласил Кроули пообедать устрицами, даже не догадываясь, как они могут на демона подействовать





	Нестандартное лечение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест-недельку, день шестой, и райтобер по [вот этому списку](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFx--QTXoAYk_CB?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), день 19.

Кроули чувствовал, что что-то идет не так, уже примерно пару минут. Пока странные ощущения не выглядели особенно опасными, но он не был уверен, что ситуация не усугубится. Если бы не вид на оживленно болтающего ангела, Кроули подумал бы, что накатывающие волны жара связаны с погодой. Ну, там внезапное глобальное потепление, приближающееся извержение вулкана… Любое явление, объясняющее намокшую от пота тогу и учащенное сердцебиение. Но судя по всему, окружающих подобные проблемы не беспокоили – они мирно ели, пили и весело смеялись. Кроули поморщился и стянул с блюда последнюю устрицу. Последнюю в этой партии.

На пару с ангелом они успели съесть порядочное количество этих странных скользких созданий, так что хозяин заведения уже поглядывал на них с заметным уважением. И надеждой на щедрую оплату, разумеется. Что ж, если ангел возьмет на себя эти расходы… Кроули хмыкнул, посмотрел на Азирафеля, который, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, втягивал губами спелую зеленую виноградину, и ощутил настоятельную потребность выпить по меньшей мере два кувшина, так пересохло во рту. Чертовщина какая-то.

\- Кроули? Тебе нехорошо? – Внезапно нахмурившись, ангел наклонился предательски близко. Его запах коснулся чуткого змеиного обоняния, и Кроули, наконец, понял, что именно с ним происходит.

\- Ангел, - дыхание пришлось перевести, - скажи мне. Эти устрицы – в них точно нет ничего такого, хм, возбуждающего?

\- Что? Возбу… Ах, да, возможно. На некоторых людей они могут оказывать такое влияние.

Кроули постарался взять себя в руки и вместо того, чтобы начать орать и ломать мебель, всего лишь яростно зашипел:

\- Ты соображаешь вообще? Я долбаный демон, а ты мне афродизиак подсовываешь?!

Азирафель выглядел одновременно расстроенным и удивленным.

\- Ох, дорогой мой, я не подумал, что это может оказаться проблемой…

\- Проблемой? Да, теперь это проблема. – Кроули выдохнул сквозь зубы и попытался успокоиться. Впрочем, безрезультатно: демоны были склонны к грехам куда сильнее людей. И держать себя в руках становилось практически невозможно. – Ладно, бывай, ангел, мне нужно выпустить пар и желательно побыстрей

\- Подожди, Кроули! Только не говори, что пойдешь соблазнять… или совращать…

\- Нет, что ты, я буду декламировать философские трактаты.

Демон хотел было подняться, но Азирафель быстро положил ему руку на плечо.

\- Это моя вина. Не стоит втягивать людей. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал…

\- Ангел, я собираюсь трахаться, а не головы отрывать!

Азирафель поднялся с места и приблизился к демону практически вплотную, перекрывая пути к отступлению.

\- Мне кажется, что раз уж я тебя пригласил, то мне и разбираться с последствиями.

Кроули моргнул. От близости ангела кровь шумела в ушах, но смысл сказанного доходил плохо, и он упустил момент, когда его фактически обняли, вывели из ресторана и переместили в какую-то светлую, изящно обставленную комнату.

\- У меня здесь не очень много места, зато есть отличная кровать! –Ангел улыбнулся, и от одного только вида его улыбки Кроули захотелось немедленно сжать свой вставший и от того ужасно мешающий член. Пожалуй, это был первый раз, когда он готов был пожалеть о примененном усилии, но развить мысль не получилось. Азирафель подошел совсем близко и потянул к себе застежку, удерживающую на плечах демона ворох белой ткани.

\- Ангел, ты вообще в курсе, что делать-то надо? – Кроули дышал тяжело и хрипло, он уже запустил ладони ангелу под одежды и на самом деле не особенно нуждался в ответе. Даже если нет, он все сделает сам. Но тот решил его добить:

\- Мне кажется, это занятие ничем не хуже похода в ресторан или приятной беседы. Так что я в курсе.

Кроули застонал. Чертов ангел ничего не понимал. Почему он просто не отпустил его, почему не послал в преисподнюю. Зачем он гладит его тело так, будто это действительно что-то значит.

\- Если тебе что-то не нравится, просто скажи.

В голубых глазах светились участие и забота, и это казалось настолько неуместным, когда руки ангела скользили по его каменно-твердому члену, что Кроули зажмурился. Когда на место рук пришли губы, он не выдержал и вцепился пальцами в светлые короткие волосы, стараясь не упасть.

Азирафель оказался коварнее, чем можно было подумать – в тот момент, когда демон готов был уже наконец-то кончить, он отстранился, лучезарно улыбнулся и, практически подхватив отчаянно застонавшего демона, уложил его на большое ложе.

\- Так будет удобнее. – Ангел прижался к пылающему, практически сгорающему заживо Кроули и провел рукой вдоль его члена вниз, к ставшим невероятно чувствительным местам. В воздухе запахло оливковым маслом и Кроули подумал, что никогда больше не сможет относиться к нему так же равнодушно, как раньше.

Видимо, все-так найдя в себе милосердие, Азирафель не стал тянуть долго – один палец, второй, третий, один за другим проникли в задницу демона, пока тот хрипло стонал и извивался на сбившихся покрывалах. Затем они быстро исчезли, и на их место пришел горячий ангельский член. Кроули хотел бы, чтобы это длилось дольше. Но ему хватило каких-двух толчков, чтобы обхватить ангела руками, закричать и мучительно сладко кончить, проваливаясь в темноту.

Сатана бы побрал эти устрицы!


End file.
